


Lumina

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [17]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Adulting with StellJun - a roller coaster saga
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: My Personal Solar System [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lumina

"Ano sa tingin mo, Tey?"

They're on the 18th floor of a high rise residential building and Stell looks around the bare, two bedroom corner unit with curiosity. The place has a decent sized kitchen and spacious living room. The white walled finishing and white marble floor matched by the grey wood ceiling accents provides a bright, airy feel, added up by the rays of the afternoon sun coming through the glass sliding door that leads to the terrace. He shifts his gaze to Sejun who is excitedly waiting for his response but the only thing that's running on Stell's mind at the moment is why.

When Sejun told him earlier "Tara, may pupuntahan tayo." he was expecting a quick trip to the supermarket or a new restaurant that Sejun fancies. If he thought that was domestic enough for them, Sejun showing a prospective 'home' has levelled up Stell's expectation of domesticity but he can't shake off the feeling that there's a more realistic twist to this than what he is romantically expecting. Their career has been doing well and this is bound to happen sooner or later. Josh was the first one to verbalize his plans to move out and have a place of his own but he was not expecting Sejun to come shortly after and Stell is not prepared for any of this. 

"Ah.. maganda.." Stell tries not to say anything more because he tends to say a lot of irrelevant things when he's nervous and this is not the time for it. He smiles, hoping that his expression looks genuine enough.

"Ang homey ng dating di ba?" 

"O-oo nga.."

Stell sighs in relief when Sejun walks happily to the first bedroom. "I like this room a lot kasi walang windows, perfect spot for the music room. Sound proofing na lang, okay na." Sejun continues with a childish grin.

"Ah, oo nga." Stell's reply sounds dumb and redundant because as apprehensive as he is about the place, seeing Sejun this excited about something also makes him happy, he really needs to stop overthinking. He's starting to become the one with frequent mood swings in their relationship and that is not a good sign. 

Sejun moves to the next room, the grey wood theme continues inside, matching the window frames and built in wardrobe. "This will be my bedroom." He continues, looking expectantly at Stell with a tight lipped smile.

"Mukhang na-figure out mo na lahat Pau.." _My bedroom. Bedroom nya. Sa kanya lang. Shut up self._ Stell doesn't really know how to react properly in this kind of situation but he needed to say something. "..I'm happy for you." _Smile. Kaya mo yan._

Sejun smiles at Stell fondly. "Sa'yo ko talaga unang pinakita 'to. Syempre sasamahan mo 'ko bumili ng furnitures." 

"O- oo ba. Yun lang pala eh." Stell's uneasiness is starting to turn into full blown anxiety but he needs to stay calm. "Papayagan mo ba 'ko pumili ng design ng couch mo?" He asks with a nervous smile.

Sejun walks over, stops a few inches away and drops a feather light kiss on Stell's lips. "Basta ikaw." He replies with a wide smile and wraps Stell in a tight embrace. "Love kita eh."

"Kala ko ba ayaw mo ng Love?" Stell buries himself in Sejun's embrace, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist.

"Ayoko nga. Pero mahal kita, in any and every language."

"Haay naku, John Paulo..."

"I love you Tey."

"Mahal din kita Pau."

Stell's anxiety slowly returns to the dark cave where it resides and hopefully, it doesn't make a come back.

***

"So ang ibig mong sabihin, nag-expect kang yayayain ka ni Sejun tumira sa isang bahay, ganon?!" Josh asks Stell, confrontational but teasing. "Uyy, umasa.. pinaasa ka ba?!"

"Sige ipagsigawan mo sa buong restaurant!! Masaya ka na??!"

"Alam mo Stell, ang labo nyo din eh. Kung umasta kayo parang old married couple, pero hindi mo kayang sabihin sa kanya yang pinag-iinarte mo."

"Naiintindihan ko naman eh--"

"Yun naman pala eh."

"Oo! Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun, hindi ako nagtatampo." Stell stabs the poor tenderloin steak with a frown.

"Anong gusto mong mangyari?!"

"Wala. Nagtatampo lang talaga ko.. pero hindi na kailangan malaman ni Pau."

"Hoy, ang arte mo ha."

"Hindi man lang nya 'ko tinanong Josh! Wala man lang kahit konting " _Stell, gusto mo magkapitbahay tayo?"_ Kahit hindi na nga magkapitbahay eh. Kahit within the same city na lang, mahirap bang itanong yun?!"

"Akala ko ba naiintindihan mo? Bakit nagagalit ka ngayon?"

"Wala 'to.. separation anxiety lang.."

"Bakit di mo sabihin sa kanya?"

"Para ano? Igi-guilt trip ko si Pau, tapos ano? Magi-guilty siya kasi nagtatampo 'ko. Minsan ko nang ginawa yun, hinding-hindi ko na uulitin. Ikaw, kelan ka magmu-move out?" Stell changes the topic, admitting that he is being petty and Sejun is free to move out whether Stell agrees with it or not.

"Next month." Josh's phone rings and Sejun's name flashes on screen. He shows it to Stell with a smirk. "Speaking, hinahanap ka na ng jowa mo." 

"Hinahanap ako pero ikaw ang tinawagan." Stell replies with a scowl, looking through his bag to check his own phone. "Shit." Eight missed calls from Sejun. He really needs to prioritize proper communication over his emotions if he wants to avoid another needless argument with him. It's heartbreaking every time they fight over petty things and Stell wants to avoid that as much as possible. He takes Josh's phone and answers the call. "Pau, sorry, hindi ko narinig. Pabalik na kami, ang tagal kasi ni Josh."

Josh eyes Stell in disbelief. Mouthing a "Weh, talaga?!" while thanking his lucky stars that maybe, it's not so bad to be single at this point in their career. He knows his friends will be okay but he still prays for Stell and Sejun's own lucky stars to guide them along the way.

***

atinamin24   
Posted 22 hours ago

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated nor do I work for SBT, these are just paparazzi shots I collated from lurking around the internet because lately, we all have to agree that StellJun's domestic moments on and off cam is a silent nod telling us "Yeah we're together, so what?" #powercouple #kingsdontaskforpermission

Exhibit A  
The Mall  
 **[StellJun inside a Bvlgari Store]**  
Okay, so this might look like a very innocent case of two friends buying something expensive after they received their paycheck but here's the catch, their TV guesting from then on shows them with matching watches. Like, Hello??!! High End twinning? Am I over analyzing? If you think I am, check my next exhibit.

Exhibit B  
The Mini Concert  
 **[Sejun holding Stell's hand]**  
Not a few seconds brush of the hands my countrymen, nu-uh. He held his hand THROUGHOUT.THE.ENTIRE.SONG. The whole 3 minutes and 24 seconds of it. In public! They're wearing the matching bulgari watches again. Somebody call me an ambulance!!!

Exhibit C  
The Orphanage  
 **[Stell fixing the ponytail of a five?six? year old girl (her face is blurred for all you sensitive people) Sejun is smiling at him fondly like he's the most precious thing in the world]**  
Was I alive after seeing this? No. But StellJun resurrected me from my grave.

Exhibit D  
The Coffee Shop  
 **[StellJun sharing ONE Grande Iced Latte]**  
Isa lang talaga yung straw?? Nagtitipid? Save the environment? Ako pa ba lolokohin nyo stelljun???

Exhibit E  
The Couch (in Justin's vlog)  
 **[Sejun reading a book, using Stell's lap as his pillow, Stell's hand lazily playing with Sejun's hair]**  
uhhh.. D-O-M-E-S-T-I-C period

Exhibit F  
The Airport  
Just a little backstory for context, Stell wasn't feeling well but they have a show in Hongkong, there were rumors going around that Sejun argued with the management about cancelling the show but the boys still pushed through. Lemme cry in a corner first,,,,,,  
 **[StellJun sitting beside each other at the boarding gates. Stell leaning on Sejun, Sejun's arm wrapped around Stell in a half embrace]**  
There's a video clip of this mah friends. They were in this position for an hour. An hour. An hour.   
ASDFGHJKL #protectiveboyfriend #protectvhusband

You all know I have the whole alphabet for my exhibit but their MV premiere is coming out in two minutes so see you next time.

Re-posted 2.4M times

@infrontofmysalad : This post blew up.. asdfghjkl

***

Sejun sits inside the office waiting for their manager Miss April, currently engaged in a call. He normally does not have a meeting with her on weekends and as much as he wanted to stay in bed for a little bit longer because Stell has been extra clingy lately, he waits skittishly, impatient and he can't wait for this meeting to be over so he can rush back to him.

"Good morning Sejun." April is done with her call and greets Sejun with an undiscernible expression.

"Good morning po."

"Kailan ka nga ba ulit magmu-move out? Para hindi magka-conflict sa mga schedules nyo, i-settle natin yung dates. How about Josh and Ken?"

"Iko-confirm ko po sa kanila, then i-inform ko kayo. Ako po, two months from now."

April takes a long pause before continuing. "Magkasama ba kayong lilipat ni Stell?"

"Hindi po." _So that's where this conversation is headed._

"I see. Sejun, hindi na lang talent ang turing ko sa inyo, alam mo yan. But you have to be honest with me. Kayo ba ni Stell?"

Sejun is not someone who would lie but this is not just his own secret to keep. There's a lot at stake, he doesn't need to enumerate but the top of his list will always be Stell. _So this is what being trapped feels like..._

"Sejun, if you don't say anything, I will assume it's a yes."

He counted up to 1,347 until he found his voice to speak. "Nasobrahan po ba kami ng fan service Miss April? We'll tone it down next time." _Ganito ba yung feeling ni Pinocchio?_ He won't touch his nose to check if it's still normal, the problem is, he can't help but see his own reflection in the glass panels. And he doesn't like what he's seeing.

April stares at Sejun thoughtfully but she knows that once he decides on something, it's as good as written in stone. "Okay. If you say so. You've heard about his collaboration with Trixie, right? We have a green light na, so we have to adjust para hindi mag-collide sa schedules niyong lima."

"Okay po." Sejun suddenly misses home. Home. Home is the safest haven if everything is in chaos. But home is not a place. Sejun found it in one person. _I'm sorry Ma._

***

  
"Off key ka Jah, isa pa. Hindi tayo titigil hangga't hindi perfect. Four days na lang." Sejun re-tilts his laptop with a deep sigh. He doesn't want to lash out on anyone especially Justin but Stell has been spending a lot of time with Trixie and Sejun's struggling to balance his frustration, jealousy and professionalism. 

Justin removes his ear piece with a concerned look. He knows Sejun is not mad at him but he's not sure if he's the right person to give him any sort of advice when it comes to relationships. "Sejun, gusto mo.. mag-coffee break muna?" It's like playing a one sided chess game with Grumpy Sejun but if he can help, he will try.

"Sejun.."

"Alam ko namang mahirap Jah. Game, ulit na tayo, from the top."

"Di ba pag mahirap, nagtutulungan tayo?"

"Mahirap talaga kasi medyo out sa range mo, pero tamang technique lang, alam ko kaya mo yan."

"Baka kailangan mo din i-vent para makaya mo yung mahirap.."

"Hindi mo talaga 'ko titigilan no?"

"Hindi."

Sejun admits defeat, closes his laptop and speaks. "Nung una, nag-dadalawang isip ako kung tama bang lumipat ako ng bahay na hindi kasama si Stell. Pero habang tumatagal, naiisip kong tama lang din yung ginawa ko."

"Alam ba ni Stell yan?"

"Kilalang-kilala 'ko nun Justin. Nagtatampo yun pero naiintindihan nya. Sobrang nalunod kasi ako sa saya, parang ang gaan ng mundo. Ang hirap lang kasi, hindi ko nga maamin sa inyo.. lalo na sa ibang tao.. tapos yayayain ko siyang tumira sa isang bahay? Anong mukha ihaharap ko sa parents nya pag nalaman nila yung totoo?"

"Ikaw pala si Maria Clara eh!" Justin remarks jokingly. "Hug na lang kita para may silbi ako." He stands up and envelopes Sejun in a hug. He may not know what to say but he wants Sejun to know that he's here for him. The four of them are here for him.

"Magsama kayo ni Suson, mga sira."

"Kaw din naman eh."

"Thanks Jah."

***

  
"Ano ba 'to Tey? Pag ako nadapa, yari ka talaga sa 'kin!" Sejun holds on to Stell's arm tightly, he's been blindfolded since he sat on the passenger seat while Stell drives them to the 'surprise location' and he can feel the elevator's upward scale but not seeing things gives him a sense of disorientation. He trusts Stell, with his life but that doesn't mean his inner control freak isn't complaining.

"Malapit na Pau, ang baby naman nito! Papabayaan ba kitang madapa? Syempre hindi." Stell guides him. "Oh may maliit na step Baby Ko, kapit ka lang, ilang steps na lang."

"Tatanggalin ko 'tong blindfold na 'to! Ayoko nga ng baby eh!" Sejun stomps his feet inside the elevator and Stell just laughs at him. "Kainis ka Tey.."

"Haay naku.. hindi daw baby.." Stell holds Sejun's hands and gently guides him out of the elevator.

When Sejun is finally out, he hugs Stell. Wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Saan ba talaga tayo pupunta? Uwi na lang tayo.."

"Wala man lang concern kung may tao sa paligid, John Paulo."

"Hindi ko naman sila nakikita eh, paki nila." Sejun can hear the closing elevator doors behind him.

"Talaga lang ha?"

"Tey.."

"Halika na." Stell softly pinches Sejun's tummy with a chuckle. "Malapit na talaga."

"Kiss mo muna 'ko.." Sejun pulls away from the embrace and waits for Stell's lips with a pout. "..hindi ako maglalakad pag walang kiss."

They've kissed, countless times. And every time they do, for Stell, it always feels brand new. As if they can't get enough of each other and he knows Sejun feels the same way.. but this.. this is something different. Sejun in a red blindfold, anticipating, clingy and demanding. It's erotic and exhilarating. He kisses Sejun's parted lips, grabbing his waist to pull him closer and in their heated moment, the whole world stops, for them at least because they both know that the concept of love is not a feeling -- they found love in each other.

Stell breaks their kiss with uneven breaths. "Pau ko.. malapit na talaga, please, lakad na tayo.. baka kung anong magawa ko sa'yo dito.." He cups Sejun's face and Sejun instinctively leans in his touch.

Sejun holds on to Stell's hands and nods. "Lalakad na, Tey ko.."

The few steps to their destination felt like hundreds of kilometers away but they reach the front door at last. Stell removes Sejun's blindfold and allows him to orient himself with the surroundings. Sejun looks around until he recognizes the very much familiar place.

"Bakit andito tayo sa Disi-Ocho Tey?" Sejun turns to Stell standing beside him with a grin.

"Ay wow, pinangalanan?! Buong 18th floor sa'yo? Dun ka sa kabila oh!"

Stell points the corner unit next to the one in front of them and everything finally clicks in Sejun. "Talaga?"

"Ayaw mo? Wala ka nang magagawa. Fully paid na yan."

"Di ba takot ka mag-isa sa room?"

"Oo, buti na lang may kapitbahay ako."

"Nasabi ko na ba sa'yong mahal na mahal kita?"

"Ulitin mo araw-araw, hindi ako magsasawa."

"Mahal na mahal kita Tey."


End file.
